(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an image fixing method in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is a noncontact fixing technique in which toner on paper is overheated and melted by intermittently turning on a flash lamp. In addition, in recent years, due to lower price and increasing power density of a semiconductor laser, a fixing device is proposed in which a flash lamp is replaced with the high-power semiconductor laser.